


Star Wars: The Rise of She-Ra

by Natasha_Skywalker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Bow's a Badass, Broken Hearts, Character Death, Dark Side Catra, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Glimmer's a great Pilot, Jedi Adora, Shadow Weaver’s a Bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Skywalker/pseuds/Natasha_Skywalker
Summary: So I'm new to this, writing is not really my forte but I have like a bunch of ideas. Ill try to update once in a while since i have school. Hope you guys like it :)-Nat >:D
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

THE RISE OF SHE-RA

From the ashes of the HORDE EMPIRE rises the HORDE ORDER, its sole mission to crush the brave RESISTANCE led by General Angella Brightmoon, who is certain that the there is still hope. A girl, unknown of her true identity, will rise and restore peace and justice to the galaxy. She will face grueling challenges, tests, including facing the very one person she is truly hesitant to fight. Will she be able to pull her into the light, or will she be consumed by the dark side?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise. Hey yall, i had some free time an motivation today so.. im putting up the first chapter!! Enjoy!
> 
> -Nat >:P

** -Hanger-Bay 157 (Supremacy, Mega-class Star Dreadnought )- **

Adora always thought that training was exhausting, she did not realize the true feeling when fixing her malfunctioning Sith Interceptor was back-breaking, apparently the hyperdrive and the shield generator are on the fritz. Apparently, the engineers were not allowed to fix her ship under orders from her Master, Shadow Weaver. She always wondered what she looked like behind that crimson mask, she could never make out her expression, but she could always sense her emotions just by standing within her range. She always moved around with her long blood red and black robes with such ease as if she was floating in mid air all the more for everyone to fear her presence. Her Master told her as a Sith it is a responsibility to know how to fix her own ship if she was ever faced in a difficult situation. She wiped her sweat dripping down her brow with the rag hanging around her shoulders still holding onto the Hyperdrive Attenuator in her right hand. She simply wore her grey turtleneck, black pants supported by her black leather belt, her lightsaber hanging on her side and black boots with a line of silver from the tip to heel. Sigh, she still had her extensive lightsaber training session with her Master later. “Could this day get any worse...” she muttered to herself.

“ _Hey Adora_...” 

_Oh great._ “Hey Catra.”, I called back not lifting my head to look at her, knowing very well she has put on her mischievous eyes and that devilish smirk, “Do you need something?”, I asked while adjusting the Alluvial damper.

“Nope, just wanted to check up on you.” she strode over to my left and leaned on the archway, her tail swishing from side to side while examining her claws. She wore a simple black sleeveless robe, black pants and boots bellow her knee, on her dark grey belt held her lightsaber.

“Well I'm doing just fine,” turning my focus to the Flux Capacitors and started connecting back the wires with the Lazer welder I grabbed from the tool kit next to Catra’s feet. “just making repairs to my faulty Hyperdrive.” _Ughh_ this is really getting on my nerves, and worst of all, I haven't eating anything since this morning. As if on cue, Catra tossed me a ration bar she hid in her side pouch hanging on her belt. I caught the bar finally averting my gaze to meet her mismatched eyes.

“Here, figured you might need it, since you didn’t eat this morning.”, she regarded me with a rare smile. Observant as always, she still has a little soft spot even when others find her extremely terrifying to even look at, her gaze is enough to make one's blood run ice cold.

“Thanks Catra, you even got my favorite, the grey kind.”, I smiled back, noticing a light blush on her freckled face.” Y-yeah whatever, it's not because I like you.”, she quickly turned her face away from me trying to hide the blush. I took a quick bite before returning to fix the Flux Capacitors, “Hey, could you pass me the Hydrospanner? I left it at the far corner when I was fixing the control panels.”, Catra quickly turned to face the control panels and spotted it on the floor. She reached out with her gloved hand summoning it to her, grasping it she then kneeled and handed it to me.” Thanks. Are you ready for training today?”, I asked while tightening the screws around the Flux Capacitor. "If you mean kicking your ass today, I am _so_ ready! Seeing that witch, no” She crossed her arms angrily, her eyes flared with hate and resent, her tail lashing wildly.

“Everything I do always upsets her, like nothing I do is right, even when I do exactly as she says she still finds something to put a blame on me, like I'm nothing but a nuisance to her!”, she balled her fists hard enough to see her knuckles turn white.

I screwed the last bolt in place and assembled all my instruments back into my Tool kit before walking over and took her hands in mind caressing them gently with my thumb, she relaxed at the gesture and I gave a soft smile.” Hey, it's going to be okay, nothing can separate us, not even her. I'm here for you, were in this together.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”, we embraced for a quick hug before heading back to our quarters.“Come on, I need to get cleaned up before training.”

“Uh, yeah you do, you look filthy, and here I thought you were the tidy one.” Catra brushed a little dust of my grey turtleneck with her hand.

“Hey, at least I don’t play _dirty_.", giving a playful shove.

They both shared a laugh, before walking back to their quarters. Adora thought to herself, what could possibly ever set them apart, she is happy with the way things are now and there is nothing that could ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter, i promise the next one is longer. Leave some comments on how this story might end, and try guessing the characters relations to the Star Wars characters.
> 
> -Nat ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> -Nat ;P

**-Resistance Headquarters (Outer Rim, Planet D’Qar)-**

Glimmer was resting in her quarters, she was laying down on a bed carved out from the wall, the metal door facing in front of her, she just finished maintenance on her X-Wing few hours ago. She was bone-tired, but that instantly warded off when a Resistance member came with some news.

“Glimmer, the General has a mission for you, meet her in the Command Center immediately.”

Glimmer was thrilled, _finally_ , a mission, she waited months for her mother to bestow upon her an assignment to defeat the Horde Order. She grabbed her dark purple pilot leather jacket hanging from the chair in her quarters before walking out towards the Command Center where she was waiting for her. She wore a simple black long-sleeved tee, black cargo pants held by her leather belt with a plaque buckle and black mid-calf boots. “Hey Glimmer!”, “Bwe-bwoo!”

She turned around and spotted her best friend Bow and BB-8 trying to catch up with her, he wore a copper leather jacket over his white tee, dark blue tactical pants and tawny mid-calf boots, "Bow, there you are. Where were you?”. She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I was making some repairs on the ship with Entrapta and BB-8.”

“Bweep!”, he exclaimed

”She’s still working on it. I'm curious on what this mission is about, she said it's really important over the comms.”

“I'm not sure, but we better hurry up. Can't keep her waiting.”

They all finally entered the Command Center, she could see her mother standing next to the multi-sided table projector that dominated the center of the room looking at the star maps, they walked over and greeted the General. “General Brightmoon,” The General turned to face the rebels and the droid, Glimmer came to face with her mother’s lilac eyes, they gleamed with much determination, yet she could sense a slight disturbance within her. “You have a mission for us General?”, Bow spoke up.

“Yes, I have been contacted by an old ally, Lor San Tekka... He says that he possesses the last piece of the map leading to Mara.”

“Bwoo?”

Glimmer and Bow were stunned, “Mara, l-like the Mara She-ra? The legendary Jedi who fought and defeated the old Emperor??! “, Bow voiced cracked and was absolutely lost for words. Glimmer could not believe it; it's been 18 years since she vanished, her mother had not stopped searching for her lost sister. She will finally find her long lost aunt and train to be a Jedi. Glimmer was Force-sensitive, but her mother did not want to train her, as it will put her and the whole resistance at risk from the Horde Order, and Angella could not allow it, fear of her being taken by the Horde Order. “Yes Bow, both of you will head to a spiritual village on Jakku, where he is currently hiding. Under no circumstances will you engage with the Horde.” She declared, knowing her daughter being infamous for getting into dangerous situations.

“I understand mom, we will bring that map back. When do we leave?” she asked. “Now, in case the Horde tries to beat us to it. And, may the Force be with you.” her mother smiled at both of them. Both of them cast smiles in returned and nodded before turning to leave.

“Come on guys, we got a job to do.”

“Let's do this!”

“Bweeeeee!”

She will not fail her mother, and the Resistance, the Galaxy is counting on them. the Horde Order will fall, She will never stop fighting until peace and justice is restored to the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Glimmer is like Poe Dameron and Bow is Finn. The next chapter will be about how Adora and Catra will wound up on Jakku. The next Chapter will be up in a few days.
> 
> -Nat :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIVEEEE!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, school's been real shitty. Any ways this Chapter is really long so.. enjoy a little backstory ;)
> 
> Warning : some cuss
> 
> -Nat ;P

**-Adora and Catra's shared Quarters (Supremacy, Mega-class Star Dreadnought)-**

Catra abhors her master, Shadow Weaver, with every fiber of her being, she could not stand to even be within her vile presence. She was always blamed for everything; a simple mistake was all it took to unleash her master’s savagery. She did not tell Adora of their master’s vile punishments, Adora only saw the mild punishments her master laid upon Catra when she showed disrespect openly when they were together. But the only thing that hurt her more than Shadow Weavers punishments was when Adora was punished herself. They were both 16 when it happened. They were deployed to the Black Spire Outpost on Batuu to capture some rebels to make them reveal the location of their Rebel Base. 

**-Aboard their Command Shuttle-**

“Hey, stop worrying so much, this will be an easy mission, we just find the guys, knock em out, drag them back to the ship, toss em to Shadow Weaver and watch them get violently tortured. See, simple! Nothing to worry about.” 

“Oh ho ho, that’s a great plan, thanks Catra.”, Adora trying her very best to not impale Catra with her deadly red lightsaber hanging on her belt. 

“Really?” 

“NO, what if something goes wrong, what if they know were coming, what if they left the planet already. Shadow Weaver’s gonna kill us!” Adora was gripping her hair in panic. 

“Adora calm down. Take deep breathes.”, Catra pried Adora’s hands from her hair, gently holding them with hers as she mimics Adora’s deep breathing. 

“I'm fine, I'm calm, everything's gonna be fine”. She let out a small smile to Catra as a thank you, Catra simply smiled in return. 

**-** **Docking Bay 9 (Black Spire** **Outpost, Batuu)-**

“So, Miss Strategist, where do we start looking for these rebel scum?” 

“Well, let's get try the bar first, they’ll most likely try to blend in with the crowd.”, Adora recounted as they sauntered to the well-known cantina side by side. 

They shielded themselves with dark grey cloaks and hoods before entering the cantina. As they entered music and noise filled their ears, they saw several bounty hunters, smugglers and just people who travel throughout the Galaxy looking for ways to avoid the Civil War between the Horde Order and the New Republic. They approached the counter and ordered some drinks, trying to not look inconspicuous. 

“So, how are we finding them?”, Catra silently whispered to Adora’s ear. 

“We will use to force to detect them, just like training.” 

“Ugh, can’t we just demand these people to tell us where they're hiding?”, Catra carped, her fingers twitched, dying to choke somebody. 

“And expose ourselves so that they can escape knowing that were here to get them. No, I think not.”, Adora retorted, trying to keep her composure. “Just close your eyes and feel.” 

_Sigh_ , Catra then closes her eyes and uses the force. They silently searched, for what seemed minutes later, she sensed it. She opened their eyes, “There.”, she swiveled her head to her right, Adora soon following her gaze, eyed two males at a table wearing simple clothing armed with blasters and gadgets of sorts, looking like typical smugglers that could have fooled troopers at first glance, a shame the Horde sent two highly trained Siths to hunt them down instead. This mission was going to be a success, or so she thought. 

Catra tosses five credits on the counter before making their way over to arrest them, but it all went wrong in a flash. They somehow knew who they were and started blasting them, Adora quickly unsheathed her lightsaber, easily deflecting the shots and shielding Catra from the blasts. Panic aroused the cantina allowing the rebels to flee the scene leaving the two behind. 

“Cmon, we gotta catch them!”, Adora reached out and grabbed Catra’s hand and chased after the rebels. 

They chased them down the streets and through narrow alleyways while dodging blasts and crates being thrown at them. “They're getting away!”, Adora yelled, they were reaching the loading bay. Catra spotted a large metal crate close by the rebels, she instantly reached out and flung the crate, crashing onto them. 

“Nice one Catra.” 

“Your welcome.”, Catra smiled smugly. 

They stood over the kneeling rebels groaning in pain, their blades drawn. “They Order sent two kids to capture us? Unbelievable.”, one of them spoke up. 

“And yet here we are, both of you groveling beneath our feet.” Catra snarkly remarked. 

“Yet I still wonder how they stole you from your families.”, both Adora and Catra were wide-eyed with shock, struggling to come up for words. Adora was first to answer back, “What did you say?”. The other rebel then interjected, “Have you not wondered how the Horde Empire and the Sith were defeated, or how peace was restored to the galaxy before the Horde Order intervened..”. 

“Silence! You will be brought back to base to be interrogated pro-.” Adora was then quickly cut off. 

“What I say is true, and I can tell that you have been having doubts about the Order yourself.”, he was right, Adora did have doubts about the Order but she suppressed all those thoughts deep down her mind, thinking that it was wrong to think out this. Her mind spiraled into confusion, not knowing who to believe. One questions till remained in her mind, _where di_ _d she come from_? 

Catra took a glance at Adora’s blank face before trying to pull the two rebels up, “Enough of this, get the hell up, were taking you back to the ship scum!” 

“Oh, were not going anywhere...”, that was when she saw the small cylindrical remote in his hands and several spherical bombs in his jacket. Bomb. 

“Adora!!!”, she tackled the blonde trying to duck behind some crates for cover, but they weren't fast enough. 

BOOOOOOMMMM!!!! BOOOOOMM!!! 

They were knocked back, crashing into a nearby stall, her sensitive ears were ringing painfully, but that didn’t matter to her. “Adora?”, she croaked, looking down to face Adora, coughing in her arms, “I'm okay, I'm okay...”, she rubbed her head gently “What happened?”. 

“The guy blew him and his friend up, and their ship too, probably thought that they rather die than surrender themselves to the Horde.”, she helped Adora get on her feet before walking to the scene of destruction. 

“Great, how are we supposed to explain this to Shadow Weaver?” 

Catra nearly forgot about that, Shadow Weaver ordered them to be brought back alive, _great, just fucking great_. Another blame upon her for this failure. But this time, the punishment wasn’t cast upon her. 

**-Hanger Bay 157 (Supremacy, Mega-class Star Dreadnought)-**

They disembarked their Command Shuttle with worry and fear, their master will not be pleased that they failed their mission. They silently walked towards their master’s quarters, as soon as they entered, they could sense their master’s deathly presence of disappointment. 

“Where are the rebels.”, she hissed, her back still facing them. 

Catra began to sweat and Adora felt uneasy, her body trembling in fear. 

“W-we um, they're not alive, they might have turned to dust.”, Adora answered but her voice faltered and grew soft as Shadow Weaver turned her head to look at her apprentices. 

“How.”, that question hung in the air for a while, before Adora could answer Catra intervened. 

“They blew themselves up right in front of us, clearly thinking suicide was a suitable choice than surrender.” 

As soon as she finished that sentence she was thrown back, hitting the wall denting it with a loud thud, shocked by bolts of lightning emitted through her master’s finger tips. Adora could only stare in horror, watching her best friend being punished. Catra had begged Adora not to help her if she ever got into trouble, it would only result in her taking the fall as well or Catra would be punished immensely, of course Catra did not tell Adora about that part. 

“USELESS! I gave you a simple mission to retrieve two rebels and clearly you simply drag Adora down due to your failure at even a small task!”, Shadow Weaver roars echoed throughout the room. 

But this time Adora had had enough, she could not bear to watch her friend be tortured, ever again. Before her master could strike another blow, she jumped in between them, her hand out trying to block Catra from her master. 

“What are you doing Adora? Step aside.”, Shadow Weaver was chocked and confused for Adora’s boldness. 

“No, Shadow Weaver, I will not let you blame Catra for my mistakes anymore.”, Catra stared at Adora, shocked, _what is she doing_? 

“This does not concern you Adora, leave us.”, she icyly replied. Catra could feel those cold eyes hiding behind that mask. 

“No. I want to ask you a question master, and I want the truth.”, Adora boldly stated. 

“This is not the time Adora..”, but before she could finish her sentence, Adora interjected. 

“No. I need an answer now!”, surprised by her defiance, Shadow Weaver obliged to answer her question. 

“What is your question Adora?”, she breathed out a sigh 

There was a short pause before Adora asked. “Where did I come from?”, even behind the mask Catra could feel the stunned look on her face. Catra herself was awestruck, never had Adora questioned Shadow Weaver at anything, Adora always obeyed every order, followed every rule. 

“Where did we come from, really?”, cold silence filled the room. 

“Haven't I answered this question before Adora, I rescued the both of yo-” 

“No, you're lying, I know there's more to it than that. I want to know the truth, was there peace before the Order came, where did we actually come from, what happened to our parents!?”, suddenly Adora could not move, she stood frozen in place. Catra looked up to see Shadow Weaver’s hand outstretched, “You, are out of line, Adora.”, her hand slowly twisted to the right and clenched into a fist simultaneously Adora kneeled on the floor, her eyes wide with fear, her body still convulsing, gritting through her teeth she tried to break free from the barrier but to no avail. Catra could only watch. Before she could reach out to Adora, Shadow Weaver ordered her to leave. 

“Leave us Catra, if, you know what's best for Adora.” 

Catra was devastated, she could not allow herself to leave Adora alone in this state with Shadow Weaver, but she had no choice. If she stayed it would be worse for her and Adora, and she knew Adora could not bear to witness Catra being tormented by their master. She desperately wanted to unleash her lightsaber upon her master, she then gazed at Adora’s blue eyes. She could see the fear and pain in those eyes begging her to leave. Catra tore her gaze away from them, shooting daggers at her master before getting up clutching her right shoulder with her left arm, she cast her a final look at Adora before the doors shut in her face. Seconds later she could hear Adora’s deafening cries of anguish and pain echoing throughout the halls of the ship. _No, no,_ she did want to hear this, she tried covering her ears to subdue the cries, but it did not stop, she could feel Adora’s suffering, her head began to throb painfully, she staggered through the hallways, her claws digging into her scalp, she could feel the warm wetness on her face. She was crying, she stumbled into an empty room and collapsed onto the floor, laying down for who knows how long. She let out a long, loud, ear-piercing scream. 

**-Adora and Catra's shared Quarters (Supremacy, Mega-class Star Dreadnought)-**

"Hey, you okay?", Catra felt a warm hand on her left shoulder. Catra snapped out of her memory.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"Really? Your eyes say otherwise.", Adora cast a worried look

"I'm fine, really, just imagining the look on your face when I kick your ass in training today." she hung a smug look on her face.

"Not if I can help it.", Adora nudged her in the shoulder, and they laughed. Catra would never, ever, allow anyone to hurt Adora, not even Shadow Weaver. They both made a promise to look out for each other, they've got each other. She will protect her no matter the danger, even if it means killing their master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 
> 
> -Nat (ʘᗩʘ')


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAAASSSSSSSS!!! New Chapter is here.
> 
> -Nat XD

**-Shadow Weaver’s Quarters** **(Supremacy, Mega-class Star Dreadnought)-**

Shadow Weaver stood over her communications panel, receiving an important transmission report from her agents. They have found the remaining piece of the map that leads to Mara She-ra, a huge threat that stands in the way of the Order... The last Jedi. She had been searching her for years, and now she will finally finish her of once and for all. 

The blast doors open behind her, her apprentices sliding in, bowing on one knee. She turns to face them, “Ahh, my apprentices. It seems that training will have to be postponed, for today...”. Adora and Catra side-glanced each other, shooting looks of confusion. 

“Is there something urgent for us to attend to?”, Adora broke the silence. 

“Yes... It seems that my agents have located the missing map that will lead us the last of the Jedi.. _Mara She-ra.”,_ the name left a distasteful feeling in her mouth. 

Adora and Catra’s eyes were wide with shock, they had heard stories of the Jedi from their Master. Told them that she was the reason for the fall of Horde Empire, and the one who sought to kidnap force sensitive children for her own needs, followed by Shadow Weaver _saving_ them from the Jedi’s grasp. 

“Finally, the Jedi will no longer stand in the Horde Order’s way from bringing peace to the galaxy.”, their master let out a low cackle. She gestures for her apprentices to rise. “We leave at once. No doubt the resistance will also be after it.”, she walks towards one of the many hangers, boarding a Finalizer, Adora and Catra trailing behind her, both, anxious about this mission with their master. Once onboard the bridge, Shadow Weaver gave the command to head to the barren wasteland of a junkyard, Jakku. They jumped into lightspeed. 

**-Spiritual Village (Jakku)-**

Bow and Glimmer had finally arrived at the peaceful village where the General’s contact was hiding. It was a peaceful place, as was the case with most small communities situated on desert worlds. Despite the desolation that was apparent at first glance, it boasted its characteristic assortment of indigenous life-forms. Regardless of the absence of much in the way of visible vegetation, the distant isolated hoots and mewlings of nocturnal native animals indicated that life was present even where none could readily be seen. They entered a hut where he was waiting for them. They greeted each other and took a seat on the stools. 

Coming close, Tekka placed a small leather sack in Glimmer’s open palm, then covered both with his own hand. “This will begin to make things right. I've traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.” 

“Well, because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time.”, Glimmer waved the sack in her hand. 

"The General. To me, she's royalty.”, giving a wink. 

“Well, she certainly is that.”, Bow stated with a smile. 

BB-8 enters, beeping franticly. Concerned, Glimmer and Bow turns to Lor San   
Tekka.“We've got company.”, Glimmer announced. 

They all exit fast. Glimmer had her quadnocs in her hands even before she stopped running. Aiming them toward the general section of sky indicated by BB-8, she let the integrated automatic tracker focus on any targets in the vicinity. The device located four almost immediately. “You have to hide.”, she says quickly. 

“You have to leave.”, he says to both of them. Glimmer turns to face him, conflicted but finally nods and looks to Bow casting the silent agreement. 

They ran to the ship that was parked some distance from the village was well hidden beneath a high rock outcropping. That wouldn’t shield the U-wing from sophisticated search gear. How the alarm had been raised she did not know, just as she did not pause to wonder at how or why such seemingly simple folk had come into possession of so many weapons. Doubtless Lor San Tekka would know. Glimmer resolved to ask him—one day. 

**-** **On board the quartet of transports** **-**

Eighty white-armored troopers prepared for touchdown in the manner of soldiers everywhere. Wisecracks alternated with nervous speculation about what might await them. Surging adrenaline generated nudges and the occasional comradely whack on a neighbor’s arm. They knew one another well, had confidence in their team, and felt certain they could cope with anything the minor world toward which they were descending could throw at them. Squad leaders barked commands. Weapons were armed, checked, rechecked. Flame troopers made certain their special weapons were loaded to capacity. Each trooper made a point of inspecting the armor of a neighbor, ensuring that joints were sealed and panels tight. 

The ensuing silence was replaced by a deep rumbling, motionlessness by jolts and bangs, as the four craft entered Jakku’s atmosphere. Someone made a particularly inappropriate comment and was immediately quieted by those seated across from him. After that, the only noise within each transport was the roar and thunder as they bucked their way down through thick air. An automated electronic voice sounded the “Prepare for landing!” warning. Armored bodies tensed. There was a single sharp jolt, followed by the return of a silence so thorough it was shocking. Hands tightened on weapons, bodies tensed, and inside the bay all eyes turned to the transport’s bow doorway. The quiet was barely broken by the slightest of mechanical hums as the front of the ship started to lower toward the unseen ground. 

The transports land in a roar of wind and dust. Stormtroopers rush out firing their blasters. The villagers fire back, but many fall. In the village the fight continues as a die-hard group of its inhabitants, perhaps knowing all too well what the representatives of the First Order had in mind for them if they surrendered, refused to give up their weapons. While the battle was a mismatch, it was not a slaughter, and those villagers who continued to resist gave as good as they got. 

**-Near the U-Wing-**

“Come on BB-8, hurry!”, Bow yells, BB-8 beeps a reply. 

They needed to exit the atmosphere, and fast. Hurrying to the cockpit as BB-8 rolled in, they hurriedly activated the controls. Instrumentation flared to life. In the distance a swarm of bipedal shapes in glistening white armor could be seen approaching the village. Stormtroopers. The weaponry they unleashed confirmed their identification. Both Bow and Glimmer working on the controls, BB-8 beeps. 

“Blast that U-Wing! Fire, fire!”, The troopers started shooting, hitting the thrusters, damaging them enough to disable the ship from flying. _Dammit,_ Bow turns to her, “What do we do!”. 

“We improvise.”, she grabs her blaster and runs out of the ship, Bow following from behind along with BB-8. She blasts the two troopers approaching the ship. Glimmer looks upon the village, Stormtroopers   
wielding flame throwers destroying structures. Surrendering   
Villagers are rounded. Penned animals in panic. Lor San Tekka moves sadly through the village. 

From within the leather bag she had received from Tekka, she removed an artifact. Its significance far exceeded its size. “What are you doing Glimmer?”, Bow whispers franticly. 

“You take this. It's safer with you than it is with us. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?”. After a moment of fumbling with BB-8’s exterior, the pilot inserted the artifact into the droid. A confirming beep indicated that it was securely lodged. 

BB-8 BEEPS hesitantly, “We will come back for you! It will be alright.”. Satisfied, she stood to eye the glow of the burning village. She starts running towards it before a hand gripped firmly on her wrist. 

“Glimmer what are you doing! We have to get far away from the village!”, Bow exclaimed. 

“I need to take out as many of those bucketheads as we can. To stall them long enough so you can escape with BB-8! I have to do something!”, Glimmer cried, she could not bear to watch the murder of the villagers. 

“Then I'm coming with you.” 

“No, you need to take the map back to base. BB-8 won't survive alone in the dessert, who knows when they will be taken by a scavenger. You need to go with him.”, Bow cast a worried look. 

“Be careful, okay”, he gave a small smile. 

“I'm always careful.”, they share a hung before seperating. 

The droid finally turned and rolled off with Bow beside them, accelerating across the sand and away from the village. They looked back only once, their heads swiveling around to regard the U-wing and pilot rapidly fading from view even as they increased in speed in the opposite direction. Much to BB-8’s regret, it could only protest a direct order, not reject it. 

**-Spiritual Village (Jakku)-**

Glimmer uses her blaster rifle to fire at incoming troopers from cover. She suddenly turn to look at the atmosphere. An imposing Shuttle Craft lands near the transport vehicles. The shuttle craft door opens through the wind and smoke, three dark cloaked figures walked down the craft, the one with the crimson mask leading, the other two behind, followed by four Stormtroopers. 

**_POV Changes_**

Shadow Weaver did not waver in her objective, ignoring startled stormtroopers and armed villagers alike. Seeing her and her apprentices approach, Tekka halted and waited: The village elder recognized who was coming toward him and knew there was no point in running. Resignation slid over him like a cloud. She stared at Tekka, examining him from head to foot much as one would a relic in a museum. Tekka gazed back evenly. The crimson mask covered the face of the woman he knew as Shadow Weaver. Once, he had known the face behind the mask. Once, he had known the woman himself. Now, to San Tekka, only the mask was left. Shadow Weaver spoke first, without hesitation, as if she had anticipated this meeting for some time. “Look how old you’ve become.” Though emanating from a human throat, the voice that was distorted by the mask. 

“Something far worse has happened to you.”, he replied. 

“You know what I've come for.”, a hint of impatience leaked behind the mask. 

“I know where you have come from. Before you called yourself ‘Shadow Weaver’.”, behind her, Adora and Catra looked at each other, surprised and confused to how this man knew their master. 

“The map to She-ra. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the Horde Order.” 

“The Horde Order rose from the dark side... you did not.”, shocked at his statement, Adora began to ponder. _What did he mean by this?_

“I'll show you the dark side.”, her anger slowly boiled. 

“You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is their family.”, he gestures a nod to her wide-eyed apprentices that stood behind her. Shadow Weaver instantly ignites her crimson blade ripping it across and through the figure of Lor San Tekka. 

Glimmer then raises her blaster and fires. Perceiving the threat, Shadow Weaver reacted immediately. A hand rose sharply, palm facing toward the unknown assailant. The gesture was merely the physical manifestation of something infinitely more powerful and entirely unseen. It intercepted the discharge from the pilot’s weapon, freezing it in midair as effectively as any solid barrier. From behind the mask, eyes of preternatural intensity tracked the attack to its source. 

Initially driven by pure rage, Glimmer now found that she could not move. Her heart pounded, her lungs heaved, but her voluntary muscles refused to respond. She was paralyzed as effectively as the blast from her blaster. A pair of Stormtroopers took hold of her and dragged her forward until she stood helpless before the impassive Shadow Weaver. Had they not held on to her, Glimmer would simply have fallen over. She attempted bravado even so. 

“So, who talks first? Do you talk first? I talk first?” 

“The old man gave it to you.” 

“It's very hard to understand you with all the...”, Glimmer then gets interrupted 

“Search her.”, she orders the troopers behind Glimmer. They patted her down. 

“Nothing, Lord Weaver.”, reported one of the troopers. 

“Bring her on board.”, she orders them. 

The two troopers dragged Glimmer away. Shadow Weaver and her apprentices watched them for a moment, contemplating possibilities. Later, she told herself. For now, there were other details to attend to. She allowed her thoughts to be briefly diverted, regretting the time that had been wasting in dealing with necessary inconsequentialities. Awaiting her pleasure, the senior officer in overall charge of the special squadrons drew herself up at her approach, her black cape of rank hanging loose around her. It stood in startling contrast to her armor, which even in the poor light shone like polished silver. 

“My Lord, the Villagers?”, Captain Octavia mummers. 

Shadow Weaver surveyed her blazing surroundings. She had already spent too much time here, to only partial satisfaction. She disliked such delays. 

“Kill them all.” 

Adora was stunned, she knew that there were innocents among them, children. 

“Master, what are you doing? Some of them are innocent children.”, she questions her master, Catra just stares in disbelief. She dared question her _again_. 

“Children who will grow up as assets to the Resistance. Don’t be fooled Adora, have I not taught you better than to question me.”, Adora shudders at a memory, she felt cold as she looked at her master’s mask, she swears she could feel those piercing eyes could kill with just one look. She drops her head. 

“Yes, Shadow Weaver.” 

“Good.”, she gestures for the Captain to continue. 

A single nod and she turned. A line of troopers stood before the assembled surviving villagers. “On my command!” Weapons were raised. The reactions of the villagers were typical. Some stepped forward, insolent to the last. Others fell to their knees. There was whimpering and crying and shouts of defiance. None of it lasted very long. “Fire!”. Adora could not watch and tried drowning out the screams. A hand brushed over her shoulder, she flinched but relaxed as she saw that it was Catra. Catra looked at her with concern, oh how those mismatched eyes always brought her comfort. They slowly head back to the shuttle. When it was over, and the only sounds were methodical chatter among the troopers mixed with a variety of unholy crackling. The only thing on her mind was that man had said about her family.


	6. Chapter 6

**-** **Hanger** **(** **Star Destroyer Finalizer** **)** **-**

Glimmer, shackled, is ushered from the transport through the hangar,” Alright. Alright!”, she hissed through her clenched teeth, she averts her gaze, inspecting the huge hanger, awed by the imposing space. She is then snapped out of her daze when she was being dragged away by a Stormtrooper. 

The Shuttle Craft land and the passengers disembark. “Both of you report to your quarters, I will deal with the Rebel myself.”, Adora and Catra bowed their heads in acknowledgement, walking towards their quarters in silence. 

**-Quarters** **(Star Destroyer Finalizer)** **-**

When they have arrived, Adora could not contain her emotions any longer, she collapsed onto the floor on her knees, tears starting to spill down her cheeks, the screams and pleas of the dying villagers echoed throughout her mind. “Adora!”, Catra knelt in front of her, her hands gripping her shoulders. Adora cracked out a choked sob. “She murdered children Catra... _children_ ”, her voice wavered. Catra cradled her head to her chest, resting her chin on her head. “Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here”, Catra gently stokes her blonde hair, sitting there for what felt like hours. 

**-Holding Cell** **(Star Destroyer Finalizer)-**

The Holding cell had no bars. They were not needed. There was nowhere aboard the ship for a prisoner to go. Even had there been, the single occupant was shackled tightly to her chair, unable to do more than turn her head. Glimmer knew she should have been flattered. They were taking no chances with her. But all she could think about was if Bow an BB-8 were okay. So sunk was she in depression that she scarcely reacted when they beat her. Delivered with practiced skill, designed to hurt but not result in permanent damage, the blows fell intermittently, at different times of the day on different parts of her body. She did her best to shut out the pain, much as she succeeded in shutting out the questions. What she did not know was that they were merely a softening-up, an introduction to her principal interrogator. 

That formidable individual arrived in due course. Recognizing him from the attack on the village, Glimmer threw himself against her bonds in a final, supreme effort to break free. Demanding the last of her strength, the failure left her completely exhausted. It was just as well, she consoled himself. Fighting against the figure now standing before her would be counterproductive at best. Fighting and resistance, however, were two different things, and she resolved to focus what remained of her energy on the latter. Doubtless her inquisitor could sense her determination. Was the masked figure smiling? There was no way to tell. 

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board.”, all Glimmer could do was glare at the figure. 

“Comfortable?” 

Glimmer did her best to sound nonchalant. “Not really.” 

The figure slowly walks towards her, "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you.. What you did with the map.”, Shadow Weaver looms over the prisoner. 

“Might wanna rethink your technique.” 

Shadow Weaver says nothing, reaches out to her. Glimmer flinches in the chair as Shadow Weaver reaches for her face, not touching her. Glimmer is soon in agony, remains in horrible silence. 

“Where is it?”, she demands. Glimmer tried her best to resist. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.” 

“Where... is it.”, Glimmer still resisted, but she couldn’t take it any longer and she begins to scream in agony. 

**-** **Interrogation** **ends-**

The cell door slides up, and Shadow Weaver exits. General Lonnie was waiting for her. As expected, the interrogation had not taken long. The senior officer did not have to ask if it had been successful. No matter how determined the prisoner, no matter his or her individual resolve, Shadow Weaver’s questioning invariably produced the same results. 

“It's in a droid. A BB unit.”, she says. 

“Well then. If it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it.” 

“I'll leave that to you. Or do I need to send my apprentices instead? Even a single planet offers innumerable places for concealment,” Shadow Weaver pointed out. 

Lonnie did not dispute this. “True enough, but the world below us is primitive. A simple droid will gravitate toward support facilities for its kind. Of these, Jakku has few enough.” She turned away, planning. “With any luck we may not even have to search for it ourselves.” 

**-Open plains (Jakku)-**

“Geez... this heat is killing me.”, Bow and BB-8 have been walking for hours without rest, hoping to find a settlement to hide out, and also looking for a ship to take them back to the Resistance to complete their mission. BB-8 beeps in agreement. 

“I just hope Glimmer’s okay..”, he says, BB-8 beeps in worry. 

Several minutes later, behind the large sand dunes, a settlement takes place. “Look buddy... we made it.”, BB-8 beeps in relief. They made their way over. 

**\- Niima Outpost (Jakku)-**

Even to a droid, Niima Outpost was unimpressive. BB-8 took it all in, recording every visual in detail for possible future reference. Nothing the droid saw was encouraging. Bow fished out the small sack of money he always carried around with him, in case he was in tough situations. “Stay close to me okay.”, he looks down at his buddy. “Bweooo”. 

Bow bought a waterskin filled with water from a stall, drinking nearly all of it. A couple of scavengers were eying him or more specifically, BB-8. “We need to find somewhere to hide.”, “Bwoo”. 

**-Quarters (Star Destroyer Finalizer)-**

Adora was restless, eyes wide awake, staring at the metal ceiling above her. She turned her head over, Catra’s head resting on her shoulder, her chest rising and falling peacefully, her arm draped over her chest. Adora gave a soft massage behind her ear, Catra purred at the warm touch, Adora smiles. Catra loved it when Adora massaged her sensitive ears, even if she was in a mood, a scratch under the chin would always cheer her up. Seeing Catra happy even for a second is enough for Adora to go about her day. 

_Adora_

Adora froze, she turned her head and scanned the room, looking for the source of that voice. _Nothing, I must_ _be_ _dreaming_ . B ut sh e wasn't even asleep , so, how could she be hearing things. She shrugs it off and tries to get some shut eye. _Must be the exhaustion_. 

_Adora_

No, this can't be happening, this isn't real, it's all in your head. 

_Adora_

The voice, it’s calling her. 

_Adora_

There’s no mistake, the voice begging her to follow them. She turns to look at Catra, who is seemingly undisturbed. She slowly removes her head off her shoulder and onto the pillow, and her hand from her chest gently placing it at her side. Catra stirs slightly, her hand trying to reach back for the warmth. Adora quickly takes a pillow from the other bunk and places it under her hand. Catra then calms down, clutching the pillow for its warmth. Adora brushes her bangs back behind her ear, she was rewarded with a soft purr in return. _I'll_ _be back. I promise._

_Adora_

The voice calls to hear again, this time, she follows it. She walks down the vast hallways of the ship, passing by a squad of troopers patrolling around. Her body started getting colder and colder as she followed the voice. The voice led her to a small room close to her master's quarters. _Why is it leading me_ _here?_ Curiosity got the better of her as the doors suddenly slide open, chills shot up her spine, she looks around and in the center of the room lies a small pedestal with something on it. She couldn't make out what it was, so she moves forward. 

_Adora_

The voice calls out again. Once she got closer, she could see it. It was a mask, well what's left of it. It was heavily disfigured, molten and misshapen, as if it was burned. _What is a_ _deformed mask sitting here on a_ _pedestal_ _, did Shadow Weaver keep_ _it?_ _But..._ _why?_ She reaches out to touch it, her hand shaking slightly. The moment she touched it she was swarmed with visions, she saw people massacred, horrible atrocities, fear, anger, hate, suffering. But then, felt peace, the light filled her. She feels a connection and was bombarded by voices, all calling out to her. 

_Adora, Adora, Adora._ _.._

She then jerked her hand back, stumbling back, falling to the floor, gasping and panting, her breathing erratic. “What was that?”, she whispered to herself. She backed up to the wall far away from the pedestal, her back hitting the cold surface. She rushed out of the room; panic filled her mind, she stared at the door in front in front of her. _What is going on?_ S he was then hit with another vision. She finds herself standing in front of a burning temple, she tuns behind to the cries of a baby, she sees a cloaked figure holding a child in their arms as they watch the temple burn to ashes . She was suddenly blinded by a bright white light, snapping her back int o reality. She looks franticly around her; she ’s still standing in the vast ha llway with no one but herself around. She tries to calm herself, taking in deep breaths. _‘You_ _cannot deny the truth that is their family.’,_ the mans voiced echoed through her head. 

_Adora_

The Force, its calling her, guiding her, telling her that what the Order is really doing to the galaxy. Telling her what the right thing to do is, and she know finally knows what she must do. 

**-Holding Cell (Star Destroyer Finalizer)-**

She enters the cell, the woman still restrained. She orders the Stormtrooper to leave them. The trooper exits the cell. She walks over to the rebel pilot. 

“What else do you want for me, my birthday? Cuz I could really use a drink right now.”, she snarks. Adora just looks at her, surprised by her boldness. Adora then walks over to her and removes her restraints, Glimmer just looked at them in disbelief. “What are you doing?” 

“I'm getting you out of here.” 

“Why?”, Glimmer stares at her for few beats of silence, before she finally spoke up. 

"Because it’s the right thing to do.” 

Glimmer rubs her wrists and straightens out her jacket, but before she makes her way out of the room, she turns back to Adora who just stands there staring at her. 

“What are you doing? Leave quickly before the troopers arrive.” 

“Come with me, I can clearly see that you know what the Order is doing is wrong. Join the Resistance, join us, and bring peace to the galaxy.”, Glimmer offers her handout to Adora. Adora looks at her hand, once she takes it, she can't go back, shed be leaving her whole life behind her. But she was living a lie, all of it was built on lies and deception. Now, it is time she lives with the truth. She takes her hand, and they share smiles. 

“Can you fly a TIE Fighter?”, Adora asks. 

“I can fly _anything_.”, Glimmer smirks. 

“Okay...Let's get out of here.” 

**-Hanger (Star Destroyer Finalizer)-**

“This way. And stop looking so positive. Optimism doesn’t fit a prisoner’s profile.”, Glimmer obediently lowered her head and adopted as morose an expression as possible. Once, as they re-entered the main corridor, a hint of a smile broke through, to be quickly quashed. They pass by officers in the hanger, they looked their way but turned away quickly when they spot the Sith with her, dare not to question her motives with the prisoner. 

The craft they were approaching was a Special Forces TIE fighter. Glimmer couldn’t help it—raising her gaze, she raked the ship with her eyes. If one discounted its origins, its dark angles took on a deadly beauty. No one stood near it: no techs, no maintenance workers, and no guards. What reason could there be to have to post a guard beside a ship inside a Star Destroyer? The entry hatch was open. Open and inviting: She had to will herself not to break into a run. There was no telling if the fighter was functional, or if it was being monitored by automated hangar security. The hangar’s atmosphere was contained, of course. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to speculate about such things, since she would be a cold, dead protein crisp floating in space. 

The interior of the TIE fighter was spotless. Droids and techs had done their work well, leaving it ready for pilot and gunner. It was a true pilot who now settled herself into the cockpit command seat. Adora sat at the gunner’s seat. Slipping free of her bloody, confining jacket, Glimmer examined the controls laid out before her. Some were familiar from her professional studies of First Order ships, others from perusing details of Old Imperial craft. What she didn’t recognize immediately, she felt sure she could work around. A modern fighter like this one would be naturally forgiving, its computational components engineered to compensate for pilot miscues and oversights. She was relying on the likelihood that the ship itself would automatically correct for any minor mistakes in judgment. Minor mistakes. She still had to fly the damn thing. 

I always wanted to fly one of these things,” Glimmer said. “Can you shoot?” 

“You think I can't?”, Adora shot back 

“Just asking.” 

Working only semi-familiar controls, she persuaded the ship to lift. Unfortunately, it was still tethered to support lines. Cables twanged as they went taut, holding the TIE fighter to the deck. 

“I can fix this!”, Glimmer says 

Inside the main control room for Hangar Six, a confused tech turned from his console to the officer passing close behind his. 

“We have an unsanctioned departure from Bay 2.” 

The First Order colonel halted, turned, and stared out the sweeping port that overlooked the hangar floor. At the far end, a fighter could be seen struggling to decouple from its support cabling. Neither the apparent preflight movements nor the fact that cabling was still engaged made any sense. That they were occurring simultaneously suggested a serious miscarriage of duty—or the inconceivable. 

“Alert General Lonnie, and stop that fighter.” 

Stormtroopers unpack and aim their Megablasters at the fighter, trying shooting it down. Adora starts shooting, massive wave of blasts from the TIE fighter’s primary arsenal filled the hangar. Internal weapons emplacements shattered. Troopers and mobile cannon were obliterated. Parked TIE fighters were reduced to rubble, fragments of fuselage and wings bouncing off the deck, ceiling, and walls. One collective burst demolished the hangar control room. Where moments before there had been calm, now there was bedlam, alarm, and fire. She then targets the control room, windows blown by the laser blasts. 

“I got it.”, she flicks a switch and the cable detached from the TIE, its blasts out of the Star Destroyer. 

“Woooahhh! This thing really moves.” 

“We gotta take out those cannons or were not getting very far.”, Adora said. 

“Already on it.”, Glimmer steers the TIE around, going for the cannons. 

“Heads up!”, Adora locks onto it and fires, the cannons explode into flames. 

“Yeah!”, they both cheer. 

**-Main Bridge (Star Destroyer Finalizer)-**

“General, they've taken out our Turbolasers.”, an officer reported. 

“Use the Ventral Cannons.”, Lonnie ordered. 

“Yes General, bringing them online.”, says another officer. 

Shadow Weaver then walks in, “General Lonnie. Is it the Resistance pilot?”, plainly displeased by this. 

“Yes. And she had help. From one of our own.”, Shadow Weaver turns away, reaching out, she senses something. 

“We’re checking the registers now to find out which Stormtrooper it was.” 

Shadow Weaver suddenly sensed Adora’s absence on the Star Destroyer, but, she senses it on the TIE fighter. _I can’t be_. 

“It’s not a Stormtrooper...”, at this General Lonnie turns to face the masked figure, unnerved that she managed to figure that out. 

“General, Ventral Cannons hot.”, the lieutenant reported. 

“Fire.”, Lonnie commanded. 

**-** **Outside** **(Star Destroyer Finalizer)-**

Massive Warhead Launchers start to spin around and blasting rockets toward the TIE fighter, which flies around in evasive maneuvers. 

“One's coming towards you. My right, your left. Do you see it?” 

“Hold on, I see ‘em.”, Adora then fires her blasters to the incoming rockets and hits one. 

“Nice shot!” 

The TIE fighter then pulls a big turn, back toward Jakku. 

“Wait, where are we going?” 

“Were going back to Jakku.” 

“What why!?” 

“My droid is still there.” 

“Your droid!?” 

“YES, the droid with the map!” 

“What in all sithspits is it still doing there!?” 

“Well apparently some bucketheads exploded my ship, leaving it and my friend stranded in a dessert wasteland with no-!”, a burst from the destroyer intercepted Glimmer’s rant. Sparks flew within the cockpit, followed by an eruption of acrid smoke and fumes. The fighter’s engines flared wildly, sending it out of control. And since it was headed straight toward the surface of Jakku, that was where it continued to race—out of control. 


	7. Chapter 7

**-Quarters (Star Destroyer Finalizer)-**

Catra was sleeping soundly in her shared quarters when she felt a shift in the Force, causing her to wake from her slumber. She's in her bunk, the once filled spot beside her now empty. “Adora?”, she calls out. She looks around their quarters for any sign of the blonde. Her eyes rest on their metal table where their lightsabers sat. _Adora never leaves her saber_ _around, where is she?_ Suddenly, she could hear explosions and the loud blasts of lasers of a TIE Fighter from the nearby hanger bay. _What is going on?_ She leaves the quarters to investigate. 

As she leaves her quarters, she observes the rushing troopers heading towards the hanger. She calls one out to inform her of the situation. “Hey Trooper, what’s the issue?” 

“The resistance pilot has escaped with a TIE Fighter, Sir.” 

“What!? How?” 

“It was reported that there is traitor on board that helped in their escape, Sir.” 

She dismissed the trooper and mad her way to the bridge. She tried to sense for Adora’s presence on the ship. _No_ _..._ _I can't be_ _, no,_ _sh_ _-she wouldn’t._ _Adora would never leave her, s_ _he_ _promised._ The memory replayed in her mind; she could not shut it out. The scene burned her mind like hot coals. She stumbles into the main bridge, not realizing she had tears welled up in her eyes. He eyes then land on the dark red figure in the room, Shadow Weaver turns her head to see her other apprentice at the door. She could feel her master’s hate oozing out of her eyes. Suddenly she was frozen in place an empty force coiled around her neck like a snake. She wanted to scream, cry, but all that came out of her mouth were choked sobs and gasps for breath. Tears pricked her eyes as her master finally broke the silence. 

“Where, is, Adora?” 

**-Open plains (Jakku)-**

Adora’s eyes open, she goes from unconscious to terrified, fast, freeing herself from the tangle of safety tackle. Staggering clear, she took in her surroundings. Her spirits fell. She was alive, but if the environment in which he presently found herself was anything to go by, not for long. The dusky dune field stretched in all directions, to every horizon. Somehow blue sky and sand now seemed more forbidding than the blackness of space. The warships that had largely been her home were sealed, environmentally controlled little worlds. Anything one needed was readily available, right at hand. Food, water, entertainment, sleeping facilities: All were no more than a few steps away 

Suddenly, something else manifested over the eastern dunes. Smoke. The wind had dropped off, allowing it to rise in a column instead of being blown sideways and dispersed. Otherwise, she would have noticed it earlier, despite her distress. Someone was making a fire in this forsaken place, or... She started toward it. Logic insisted no one could have survived the fighter’s crash. She scrambles over the massive dune to the TIE Fighter, smoking and on fire with small debris around it. 

“Glimmer!”, she calls out. 

Careful not to cut herself on twisted shards of metal and still-hot composite, she pushed through the heat and haze until she reached the cockpit. It lay crushed and open to the desert air. Trying to shield her eyes against the smoke, Adora moved in closer. Something—there was something sticking out of the wreckage. An arm. Ignoring the heat and the licking flames, she reached in until she could get a grip on it. First one hand, then both, then pull—and it came free in her hands. No arm, no body: just Glimmer’s jacket. Frustrated, she tried to enter the ruined cockpit. Increasing smoke and heat made it impossible for her to even see, much less work her way inside. “Glimmer!” 

She suddenly felt her legs start to go out from under her. But they hadn’t buckled; the ground had. Looking down, she saw sand beginning to slide beneath her. She was sinking. In front of her, the ruins of the ship began to slide into the hollow in which it had come to rest. Sand was crawling up the wings and reaching for the open cockpit. If she didn’t get away from the quicksand, it was clear she was going to join the TIE fighter in premature internment. She began backpedaling frantically, yelling at the disappearing vessel. “GLIMMER!” 

Going down, down into the sand, to a depth that could not be imagined. Maybe just below the surface, she thought as she scrambled to find safe footing. Maybe much, much deeper. The more the sand covered the fighter, the faster the vessel sank, until in a few moments it was completely gone. Joining it was most of the debris that the hard landing had thrown aside. 

Adora's out of breath. Horrified. Then a giant explosion erupts from below, sending sand and debris everywhere. Adora sees this, disoriented, scared, exhausted and defeated. And all alone. “What do I do? I can’t go back to the Order. I have absolutely no clue where the Resistance is and have lost the only person able to tell me where!”, Adora berates herself when realization struck her, she slumps down into the sand on her knees. _Catra_ _... She couldn’t believe it. She left her. She had not realized that when she_ _was_ _leavi_ _ng_ _the order meant leaving_ _Catra_ _behind._ _What have I_ _done?_ A single tear flowed down her check as she pictures the brunette, her mismatched eyes, one gold like the suns and the other blue like oceans, she could feel her silky mane brushing her fingertips. And her rare smile, oh how it just warms Adora’s chest at the sight of it. She broke their promise. _I'm sorry Catra... I'm so sorry_ _._ Her hands cupped her tear-stricken face as she cries for minutes which what seemed like hours under the scorching planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but the next chapter will be longer so... :), also I drew Adora and Catra cuddling in Chapter 6


End file.
